


this will destroy you

by J-R-Pharoah (Pabu)



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, a look into how haru might feel every time rin gives him a cold glare, haru pretends like caring is too much effort, kind of a character study of haru's thoughts on rin when they don't talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:39:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pabu/pseuds/J-R-Pharoah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru misses the old Rin, but he catches glimpses when he sees Rin with Nitori. A look in his eyes when they talk. Oh, but there's a look Rin saves just for Haru too.</p><p>But it's so cold. </p><p>for the free! kink meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	this will destroy you

He sees them in the corner of his eyes. Even with the noise of Nagisa and Rei’s banter, and Mako’s concern, his focus still lies on Rin. And Haru can’t help but blink in surprise when he sees it--a little glimpse of the Rin he misses so much--as he watches Rin touch Nitori’s shoulder, a ghost of smile on his face.

Haru misses him, the old Rin, that is. The Rin who used to touch his shoulder and smile. Who used to laugh when he’d slap his back, and tell him to catch him, if he could. 

Rin with his smile, his warmth. 

Here Haru had thought it was gone. Here he had thought he had selfishly taken it all those years ago, and here he thought he was the only one who could give it back. 

He thought he had taken his smile, taken his spirit, but it's there in glimpses, in that smile meant for another, when Haru wants it for himself.

Rin may have been broken, but still, he’s trying to crawl forward from the brink of a broken past. With or without Haru’s help.

And Haru looks away. 

He pretends he doesn’t notice, doesn’t care. That takes too much effort anyway. 

But When Rin walks by, Nitori following swiftly behind, Rin looks at him, and Haru realizes, with a heavy heart, there is a look Rin saves just for him. A look, an expression, a gaze that Rin has every time they meet underneath the canopy of tree, against the chain link of a fence, inside an abandoned gymnasium. 

And it’s cold.


End file.
